Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 4)
The fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the 2004-05 school year. This season managed to garner high ratings, making it one of the most successful seasons of the show. Cast Main Characters 19 actors received star billing: Juniors *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a popular mean girl. *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a bipolar musician and school stud. *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a depressed Gothic girl and recovering cutter. *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a rich basketball star. *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a bully who is very loyal. *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden, a cheerleader and Paige's sidekick. *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, a rocker chick. *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a gay teenager, Ellie's best friend. Sophomores *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a bad boy with a dark past *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a popular class clown with a sweet side *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an activist trying to become more popular *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's attractive yet sometimes promiscuous best friend. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher and Emma's step dad. *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, Craig's guardian and car salesman *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom and Snake's wife *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, Degrassi's principal Recurring Characters Students *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a class clown and Liberty's protective brother (Grade 9)(New) *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk, a gay hockey player and Marco's boyfriend; Paige's brother. (Graduated) *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez, Jay's rebellious girlfriend (Grade 11) *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray, a bullied teen and school outcast (Grade 11) *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards, a new girl and strong Christian (Grade 9)(New) *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a bad boy (Grade 11) *Jonathan Keltz as Nate, a star actor (Grade 10)(New) *Unseen Actress as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee (Grade 11) Adults *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, a science teacher and Degrassi's principal *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander, a student-teacher *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin, Ashley's mom *Jason Mewes as Himself - "West End Girls," "Goin Down The Road (1)," & "Goin Down The Road (2)" *Kevin Smith as Himself - "West End Girls," "Goin Down The Road (1)," & "Goin Down The Road (2)" Guest Stars *Bailey Corneal as Amy Peters-Hoffman, a member of The Candy Bandits- "Secret" (Grade 11) *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a cheerleader- "Modern Love" & "West End Girls" (Grade 8) *Alanis Morissette as Herself - "Goin Down The Road (1)" *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe, a rapper and Emma's ex-boyfriend- "King Of Pain" & "Modern Love" (Grade 10) *Philip Nozuka as Chester - "Bark At The Moon & Modern Love" *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton, a student from Bardell & Paige's rapist - "Ghost In The Machine" Episode List Main Article: Episode Guide Gallery 1490_1.jpg|Season 4 guys (except J.T. and Toby) 1491_1.jpg|Season 4 girls Extras *Deleted Scenes *Bloopers ﻿ Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Seasons